Letras y sangre
by Moony Weasley
Summary: Luna está convencida que Draco Malfoy es un vampíro. Gracias a los mensajes que se envian en clase, Ginny decide comprobar que Malfoy no es vampiro ya que no cree que lo sea, ¿o sí?. Historia en epistolas.
1. El collar de ajos

**Contexto:** Después de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Hermione, Ginny y Luna están en su último año en Hogwarts y son compañeras de clase. Los mensajes en cursiva son de Hermione, en negritas son de Ginny y en letra normal de Luna. Es la primera vez que intento escribir en forma de epístola.

* * *

**_Capítulo 1. El collar de ajos_**

_Para: Ginny_

_¡Podrían dejar de enviarse notas! Me distraenff_

_Hermione_

_........._

**Para: la futura señora de Weasley**

**Lo siento Hermione, pero es que Luna ha perdido la razón por completo.**

**Saludos desde el asiento de atrás, Ginny**

.........

¿Qué quería Hermione?

_........._

**Para: mi amiga que ha visto las criaturas más extrañas**

**Que dejáramos de enviarnos notas, parece que tiene intenciones de prestar atención a lo que dice el nuevo profesor de Defensa. **

_........._

Bueno, es que Hermione es una chica estudiosa, me alegraría que haya regresado al colegio. Pero ahora me preocupa, ya que su vida peligra…bueno, en sí peligra la vida de todas las aquí presentes. Tal vez debería de advertirla de usar el amuleto…

_........._

**Para: mi amiga que está delirando**

**No peligra la vida de nadie Luna,( bueno tal vez la de Malfoy que sigue mirándome y como siga así le voy a partir la cara). Como si Hermione fuera a creerte y accederá a utilizar un collar de ajos alrededor del cuello todo el día. **

_........._

_Para: Ginny y Luna_

_Chicas, en verdad, no creo que nada sea tan importante para mandarse notas en clase como niñas pequeñas. Son peores que Ron y Harry. _

_Y Ginny, agradecería que no me llamaras futura señora Weasley, a no ser que tú me vayas a pedir que me case contigo._

_Hermione_

_........._

**Hermione, ¿te casarías conmigo? Di que sí, así haces que me olvide del idiota que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-cara-rajada. Va, que le digo a Luna que ya no envíe papelitos. Con amor, Ginny. **

_........._

Hermione, Ginny me dejó leer tu nota, siento interrumpir tus estudios pero me da alegría leerte, pero lo que he descubierto es de vital importancia, verás creo que hay una criatura extraña entre nosotros y por nuestro bien deberíamos de utilizar un collar de ajos curado bajo la luna llena en el cuarto día del mes, sino queremos que nos chupe la sangre….ah! sí, por cierto, soy Luna.

_........._

_Para: Ginny _

_¿Qué ideas le ha metido su padre a Luna ésta vez? Habla de una criatura y ajos. _

_P.D. Es el último papelito que envío, deberían hacer lo mismo_

_........._

**Dos palabras: Vampíros y Malfoy**

**Con mucho amor, la Weasley que sí se casaría contigo. **

_........._

¿Cómo está eso de que te casas con Hermione? Yo creí que ella salía con tu hermano

_........._

**Es broma Luna, no me caso con ella. Es que ella y Ron están peleados, algo relacionado con…espera, me ha enviado otro papelito. **

_........._

_Para: Ginny_

_¿Vampiros? ¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy?_

_Hermione_

_........._

**Va, que mejor dejo que Luna te lo explique. Y no creas que no me he dado cuenta que no has respondido a mi pregunta. **

_........._

Qué bien que te interese el tema Hermione. Es que verás, hay vampiros y Malfoy es uno de ellos. Estoy convencida que ésta noche que es luna llena va a atacar, debemos protegernos. No quisiera que me chupara la sangre, de seguro es doloroso. Tú y Ginny deberían tomar precauciones y prevenir a más gente, no te preocupes te espera un collar de ajos como amuleto, yo me encargo. Siento mucho la pelea con Ron y que ya no vayas a poderte casar con él.

_........._

_Para: Ginny_

_¿Le contaste a Luna que me he peleado con tu hermano? Y ¿de dónde sacó que los vampiros atacan con la luna llena?_

_Hermione_

_p.d. con una persona así de comunicativa no me puedo comprometer_

_........._

**No exageres Hermione, no le he dicho gran cosa a Luna, sólo que estaban peleados. Y lo sé, Lupin se moriría de la risa si supiera que tal vez toda su vida se convirtió en vampiro y no en hombre lobo. Te sigo enviando mi amor aunque tú no me quieras, Ginny. **

_........._

Hermione, ¿cuántos ajos te gustaría tuviera tu collar?

_........._

Ginny, ¿cuántos ajos te gustaría tuviera tu collar?

_........._

**Ni un ajo. Luna, no pienso usar un collar de ajos. No gracias. **

_........._

Entonces, ¿crees que sería muy difícil clavarle una estaca en el pecho a Malfoy?, tal vez así no tendríamos que usar el collar.

_........._

_Para: Ginny_

_No exagero Ginevra. Lo que suceda entre Ron y yo es asunto privado, te pediría que no divulgaras la historia. Eso te lo conté en confianza. Extraño a Lupin, me has hecho ponerme triste. Y ahora Luna me pregunta ¡que cuantos ajos quiero!_

_Hermione_

_........._

_Para: Luna _

_Gracias Luna, pero preferiría no utilizar ningún collar. _

_Hermione_

_........._

Ginny tampoco quiere usar collar, ¿también prefieres clavarle la estaca?

_........._

**Va, lo siento Hermione, no debí contarle a Luna que tenías problemas en el paraíso. No fue mi intención, aunque admítelo, es gracioso el por qué te has peleado con mi hermano. Yo también lo extraño, fue mejor maestro que el pelmazo que tenemos ahora… **

**Yo aquí te continúo enviando mi amor hasta que des el sí, **

**Ginny. **

_........._

**No le claves nada a nadie Luna. Con amor, Ginny. **

_........._

Pero entonces ¿cómo quieres que acabemos con Malfoy? ¡ES UN VAMPIRO! Tiene todos los signos: pálido, solitario, ojeroso, parece que no envejece, etc…yo creo que ya que no quieren usar el collar le clavemos la estaca en el corazón, todo el colegio podría estar en peligro.

_........._

Para: Ginny

¡Por Merlín! Ahora Luna quiere clavarle una estaca a Malfoy. ¡Es tu amiga, detenla!

P.D. ¿Te has dado cuenta que Malfoy tiene rato mirándote?

Hermione

_........._

**Hermione, relájate. Luna no le va a clavar nada a nadie, no te preocupes, ahora lo arreglo (mi amiga, si claro, sólo cuando te conviene). Y sí, yo también noté que Malfoy me mira, será que me la he pasado escribiendo y pasando papelitos toda la clase, o sus poderes vampíricos detectan que hablamos de él. Si no me deja de mirar permitiré que Luna le clave la estaca. **

_........._

**Luna, ¿te sentirías más tranquila si te compruebo que Malfoy NO es vampiro? **

_........._

Pero, ¿y si lo es?

_........._

**Ya pensaré en eso después. Sólo promete no hacernos usar ese collar de ajos o clavar nada puntiagudo a nadie, por favor?**

_........._

Hermione soy yo, Luna Lovegood, de nuevo. No te preocupes Ginny dice que comprobará que Malfoy no es vampiro. Ya no tendrás que usar el collar de ajos o clavar estacas a nadie. Y creo que ya no necesitamos enviar papelitos, la clase ha terminado.

* * *

-¿Y cómo piensas comprobarle a Luna que Malfoy no es vampiro?- preguntó irónica Hermione mientras metía su pergamino vacío y roto de las orillas Luna se había marchado

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo- contestó Ginny mirando a lo lejos a Malfoy que abandonaba el salón y notaba que últimamente estaba más pálido que nunca.

* * *

**_NA:_**_ ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lo continúo? ¿Es fácil leer así?_

_Muchos saludos!_


	2. La lista

**Capítulo 2. La lista**

_Para: Ginny_

_Me podrías explicar ¿qué hacen tú y Luna con ese collar de ajos?_

_Hermione_

…….

**Deberías estar tomando apuntes no enviando papelitos.**

…….

_Para: Ginny _

_No es necesario que emplees ese tono de voz conmigo Ginny, te hice una pregunta de buena manera. ¿Qué mosca te picó? Te pareces a tu hermano_

_Hermione_

…….

_Para: Luna_

_¿Qué haces con ese collar de ajos? Pensé que Ginny había investigado el asunto de los vampiros. _

_Hermione_

…….

**¿Cómo puedes saber que tono de voz empleo en un papel? … Lo siento, lo siento. Es que ayer fue un día muy pesado, no dormí bien. No me gustó nada esa comparación con mi querido hermano.**

…….

Hermione, ¿verdad qué el collar es bonito? Papá me los trajo de su último viaje a Transilvania.

…….

_Para: Ginny_

_Ayer fue domingo, ¿cómo dices que fue un día pesado? ¿Por qué no has dormido? No has mencionado nada ésta mañana. Es fácil saber que tono empleas, te conozco. _

_Hermione _

…….

_Para: Luna_

_Sí, muy bonitos Luna, pero no me explico que hacen con ellos._

_Hermione_

…….

**¡Oh! (agrégale mucho drama al oh) Hermione, no me digas que me conoces porque después de anoche ni yo me conozco. **

…….

Lo que hacemos con ellos es usarlos. En la mochila tengo el tuyo ¿lo quieres? No es obligatorio, pero se te vería bien.

…….

_Para: Ginny_

_Ginevra, ¿PUES QUE HAS HECHO? No me preocupes y explícate y explícame porque traen el collar de ajos aunque según Luna no es "obligatorio" usarlos. _

_Hermione _

…….

_Para: Luna_

_No, gracias, prefiero mantener el aroma de ajo lejos. _

_Hermione_

…….

Gin, tal vez deberías de contarle lo que sucedió ayer a Herms. Me está enviando papelitos y me distrae de tomar apuntes. Me gusta ésta clase.

…….

**No Hermione, no es obligatorio usarlos, yo fui la que le pedí a Luna el collar. Ahora concéntrate en tomar apuntes. **

…….

**Luna, si le cuento a Hermione se va de espaldas, ya sabes que no es de criterio muy amplio. Toma apuntes, creo que los necesitaremos después y yo no logro concentrarme. **

…….

_Para: Ginny _

_Deja de evadir el asunto. ¿Qué sucedió ayer? Me quedé en que ibas a investigar si Malfoy era vampiro, lo último que supe es que tú y Luna hacían una lista ridícula. _

_Hermione_

…….

Dale un voto de confianza a Hermione. Ya me pongo a copiar lo que dice el maestro, aunque sigo sin entender porque tomamos el E.X.T.A.S.I.S. de Herbología, ésta materia me aburre.

…….

**¡ey! No te burles de nuestros métodos de investigación (aunque no sean eficaces) … ¿Prometes no contar nada a mi hermano?**

…….

**Luna ¿quién te entiende? Acabas de escribir que te gusta ésta clase. **

…….

_Para: Ginny _

_Ya sabes que no le diré nada a tu hermano ¿Cómo le digo no hablamos. Y no es que me burle de tus métodos de investigación, al final no leí la lista. Déjame leerla. ¿Por qué Malfoy no deja de voltear hacia acá?_

_Hermione_

…….

¿Cuándo he dicho que la clase me gusta? Ahora si me disculpas me pondré a tomar apuntes, no querrás que me pierda de mi asignatura favorita. Los collares están muy bellos ¿verdad? Creo que Malfoy querrá uno, no deja de voltear hacia acá.

…….

Está bien, aquí está el original de la lista, son las inquietudes que tenía Luna, ella la hizo y yo sólo hice anotaciones extra. Ignora a Malfoy.

**14 fabulosas características principales de un vampiro, por Luna Lovegood **

Fueron humanos mortales, pero ahora están en un estado no exactamente vivo pero tampoco muerto. **(Malfoy siempre me ha parecido más muerto que vivo, así que ni idea de cómo comprobarlo)**

Se alimentan de sangre* (**obviamente, lo último que quisiera comprobar, se relaciona con el punto 14)**

Poseen grandes caninos colmillos (**creo que nunca he visto los dientes de Malfoy, nunca sonríe**)*

No se reflejan en los espejos.*

Son débiles al agua fluyendo como la de ríos. (**difícil de comprobar, aquí sólo tenemos lago, no ríos)**

Se pueden alejar con ajo, pues lo odian por su fuerte olor. También pueden ser alejados con rosas silvestres*. **(prefiero los ajos)**

Son flacos, pálidos, y poseen unas largas uñas. (**es flaco, es pálido y tiene mala higiene personal porque sí tiene las uñas largas**)

Tienen ataúd.*

Tienen la posibilidad de transformarse en murciélago, rata, lobo o niebla. (**de seguro es una rata o se convierte en cucaracha el imbécil**)

Aunque en general se supone que la luz del sol mata a los vampiros, en algunas culturas los vampiro pueden resistir la luz del sol*.

Proyecta sombra, aunque la mueven a placer y según la acción que realicen. Algunos, sin embargo, no poseen dicha sombra*.

Algunos, sin sangre, pueden sufrir de amnesia por un momento (**el problema es saber si no ha tomado sangre**).

Tienen una afinidad natural con la magia, en especial con la magia negra. (**¡JA! Malfoy fue aliado de Voldermort así que éste punto queda anulado por completo) **

…..

Para: Ginny

Luna tiene mucha imaginación, ¿qué significan los asteriscos? Además ¿Por qué está la hoja rota?, ¿Cuál es el décimo cuarto punto?... ¿Qué hacen tú y Luna con ese collar de ajos?

Hermione

…..

**Hermione, amiga mía para ser una bruja inteligente preguntas mucho, pero lo admito preguntas lo correcto. Creo que tendré que terminar mi historia luego (o más bien comenzarla) la clase está a punto de acabar. **

**

* * *

**

N.A.

Antes de cualquier cosa quiero hacer una serie de aclaraciones, primero "**MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS**" no me esperaba tantos, éste fic estaba diseñado (en mi cabecita) para ser un one shot especial para Halloween, pero por diversas cuestiones (todas relacionadas con la musa de la inspiración) terminó siendo publicado después y de manera muy diferente a cómo la imaginé. De hecho no iba a haber continuación, pero heme aquí actualizando.

La historia no es de amor totalmente, quedan advertidos, es humor y misterio como lo dice el género (o al menos eso intento), si va a haber Draco/Ginny pero les advierto que tal vez no es lo que imaginen. La historia nada que ver con amores como Twilight.

Me voy a ir despacito con éste fic por cuestiones de tiempo, pero sírvanse de saber que va a ser de pocos capítulos.

La lista de características de vampiros la saqué de Wikipedia.

**Lynette P. Broderick- **Me alegra que se te haga graciosa, me cuesta trabajo escribir de esa manera, como verás éste capítulo no quedó gracioso pero espero aún así te guste. Ya verás, Hermione nunca está de más, es la parte sensata y la que necesita tener información, Luna ya lo sabe todo. Saludos!

**Sirius (L)- **Espero que sigas leyendo

**The darkness princess- **Que bueno que es fácil de leer, esa era mi principal preocupación.

**Cristiinaa- **Luna está loquita, loquita…pero por eso la amamos ¿no? Sin ella no habría historia. Espero sigas leyendo

**Heich-Ess- **Claro que es como si te entrometieras en la vida de ellas, las mujeres tenemos esa costumbre de contarnos todo por papelitos. No sé si has visto los libros de edición especial de "animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos" que publicó Rowling ya hace unos cuatro años, ahí hacia la simulación de que Harry, Ron y Hermione rayaban el libro y se contaban cosas, como todo estudiante. A mí se me fue el detallito de que hubiera 4 casas en la misma clase, pero imaginemos que después de la guerra regresaron pocos estudiantes y era más fácil darles clases a las 4 casas al mismo tiempo.

Michellerubio- espero siga cumpliendo con tus expectativas, Gracias por leer

**- **A mí también me encanta la pareja, es mi pareja favorita no-canon; pero (y es que hay un pero) tal vez no cumpla con esa expectativa que tienes, es cosa que sigas leyendo y me dices que opinas ¿va?

**Yuuki Pan-** ¡OH! Si, Luna es muy genialosa….y Malfoy, vampíro…tal vez

**Vanessa Potter Malfoy- **Ya tendrás idea de qué hizo Ginny para saber si Malfoy era vampiro, y espero poderme enterar el motivo de la pelea de Ron y Hermione para poderles platicar, en éstos momentos Hermione no quiere hablar del tema.

**ginevra malfoy black-** gracias!!

**Sheba7**- Ya veremos qué fue lo que hizo Ginny, las pistas ya las tienen

**- espero te siga gustando la historia, ya van a ver que hizo Ginny…y si Malfoy es vampiro o no. Saludos!!!**


	3. La caza vampiros

Espero aún a alguien le interese ver qué sucede con ésta historia. Disculpen el retraso de años. Si les agrada o no dejen Review por favor al final del capítulo.

Hermione: _Letra cursiva_

Ginny: Letra normal

Luna: **Letra en negritas**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. La caza vampiros**

_Ginny Weasley, _

_Es momento que me digas que ha sucedido, ya han pasado dos clases y no has soltado palabra. ¡Dime qué ha sucedido!, Malfoy no se ha presentado a ninguna otra clase. ¿Qué sucede?. _

…

Hermione ha estado la última media hora sin tomar apuntes. Creo que es momento de contarle la historia, ¿Qué opinas Luna?

…

**Opino que tu collar de ajos comienza a apestar.**

…

Querida Hermione, voy a comenzar a relatar mi historia, puedes ir leyendo sobre mi hombro pero te suplico no interrumpas hasta que termine. No permito que hagas anotaciones, ni vayas a hacer ningún ruido ¿De acuerdo?

…

_Ginny, _

_No me pidas que vaya leyendo sobre tu hombro, el collar apesta bastante. En fin, puedes comenzar tu relato, prometo estar muy quietecita. _

…

**¡OH! Yo también iré leyendo qué escribe Ginny.**

…

Muy bien, la historia comienza así….

Algunos puntos se eliminaban por sí solos como "_tienen una afinidad natural con la magia, en especial con la magia negra"_. Bastaba decir que había sido un mortífago en entrenamiento para que se le considerara afín a la magia negra ¿no?. Ese punto quedaba comprobado, pero no bastaba para decir que era vampiro. "_Son flacos, pálidos y poseen uñas largas"_. Con excepción de las uñas, que jamás se las había visto, podía asegurar que cumplía lo de flaco y la palidez.

Otros serían más complicados pero decidí improvisar sobre la marcha.

No quería seguir dándole rodeos al asunto, la mañana siguiente era domingo así decidí que lo seguiría.

Fue sencillo dar con él, por alguna extraña razón yo sabía que lo encontraría a cierta hora en el gran salón. Pensando en retrospectiva, sabía que lo encontraría ahí porque últimamente el tardaba en terminar sus alimentos, siempre quedándose solo.

Me quedé jugando con mi avena, volteando de manera casual hacia Malfoy para que no se fugara sin dejar rastro y mi mañana se desperdiciara. Después de unos minutos noté que Malfoy no había tocado su plato, se limitaba a leer un libro de tapas negras. Ni siquiera se molestaba en fingir que comía.

Después de un par de minutos más se levantó. Su plato permaneció virgen. No estaba dentro de los puntos de Luna, pero en esos momentos me pareció recordar que los vampiros no comían alimentos sólidos. Lo anoté en mi lista mental.

….

**¡Muy bien Ginny! Comienzas a ver más allá de lo evidente. **

…

Gracias Luna, pero dije: sin interrupciones. Y Hermione, no pongas esos ojos.

Como iba escribiendo…Esperé a que saliera del comedor y diera unos pasos antes de seguirlo. ¿Acaso no soy la mejor espía del mundo?

Se dirigía a las afueras del castillo.

Caminó cerca de la orilla del lago, se me figuró que caminaba con cuidado.

En ese momento un niño de segundo pasó corriendo junto a mí, le ofrecí un knut si empujaba al chico rubio al lago. El niño claro está me dijo que no lo haría por menos de un galeón y después de decirme "gracias señora" se acercó a Malfoy corriendo y tratando de empujarlo. Lo que ocasionó que Malfoy diera un paso hacia el lago pero justo antes de que se cayera, Malfoy recuperó el equilibrio y gritó al niño.

_..._

**Miedo al agua.**

_..._

Podría considerarse Luna, pero me temo que faltaban más pruebas.

Se fue a tumbar debajo de un árbol de ramas gruesas e incómodas. Me pareció peculiar la elección del árbol, casi no había estudiantes fuera pero también noté que era el que daba mejor sombra. Eso aún no comprobaba nada pero...

...

**Podría ser resistencia a la luz solar.**

…

_Luna, no seas ridícula._

_Ginny, ¿puedo detener aquí tu relato?, lo que dices no comprueba absolutamente nada. Puede ser que simplemente se molestara con aquel chico y no le guste sentarse directo al sol. _

…

Lo sé Hermione, y no estoy diciendo que Malfoy sea un vampiro….No aún. Y dije: ¡Sin interrupciones!

…

**Yo ya había notado esos comportamientos extraños. **

…

¡Luna, sin interrupciones!.

Continuando con mi relato…me oculté unos árboles por detrás de Malfoy, me pareció que seguía con su lectura que llevaba desde el comedor. Sabía que Hermione no aceptaría esos puntos como concluyentes, así que me las estaba ideando para ver si lo podía hacer caer en el lago, aunque tuviera que hacerlo yo misma. Incluso pensé en empujarlo a donde más fuerte pegara el sol en aquellos momentos para ver si se convertía en cera derretida.

Me encontraba ideando mis plantes cuando él se levantó y se dirigió al castillo. Pasó junto a mi escondite, pude notar lo pálido que luce actualmente y dos círculos obscuros bajo sus ojos. Una chica Slytherin, creo que la llaman Sally Anne, lo interceptó.

-Ey! Malfoy!- le gritó molesta, pero él no se detuvo, la chica corrió hasta alcanzarlo

-No finjas que no me conoces- le espetó la chica molestísima, lo tomó del brazo haciéndolo girar hacia ella.

Por un momento sentí que la mirada de Malfoy se detenía hacia mi escondite, pero no pude estar segura y de inmediato Sally-Anne comenzó a hablar muy molesta.

-No finjas que no me conoces- repitió- A mi no me vas a salir con el cuento de que no me recuerdas, sabes muy bien lo que sucedió

Malfoy ni se inmutó, no dejó salir un sonido de sus labios.

De repente una mirada preocupada cruzó por Sally Anne.

-No has probado bocado- afirmó la chica

Malfoy una vez más no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla.

-Draco, no te has alimentado desde ayer, por mucho que te disguste…

Pero la chica no terminó la frase, Malfoy se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Sally Anne no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por seguir hablando o perseguirlo. Suspiró y se largó ella también.

Me quedé unos segundos más de los necesarios en mi escondite. ¿Acaba de escuchar lo que acaba de escuchar?

….

_Una vez más Ginny, eso no comprueba nada…_

…

**Pues cumple con la amnesia y la necesidad de sangre. Que Malfoy presentara círculos negros bajo sus ojos.**

…

Hermione tiene razón, no comprobaba nada. No podía perder tiempo y decidí continuar con mi tarea de espía.

…

**Yo más bien lo llamaría de acosadora.**

…

¡Dije sin interrupciones! O me veré en la necesidad de quitarles sus plumas y evitar que arrebaten el pergamino mientras escribo.

Intenté adivinar para dónde se había ido cuando entró al castillo pero no di con él. Así que suspendí la búsqueda durante la mañana. Continuaría después de la comida. Sólo que Malfoy jamás se presentó a la comida

…

_¿Qué hiciste? _

…

Le pregunté a Sally Anne si sabía dónde estaba.

…

_¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

…

Porque no quería continuar todo el año y mis días libres siguiendo a Malfoy, quería acabar con el asunto ese mismo día

…

-Ha estado actuando muy raro- me dijo Sally Anne, cuando esa ni siquiera había sido mi pregunta- Seguro lo encuentras en…

…

_Espera, ¿de verdad quieres que crea que la Slytherin te dio santo y seña de Malfoy?_

…

Si lo piensas Hermione, no tenía por qué no decirme donde se encontraba.

…

**Además Ginny la amenazó con revelar que Sally Anne se ha besado con…**

…

¡Dije sin interrupciones Luna!

Sally Anne me lo dijo porque sí. Se encontraba donde Sally Anne me dijo, en la biblioteca. En un rincón más obscuro, donde se proyectaban las sombras de los estantes gracias a las pesadas lámparas, sin embargo, noté de inmediato que no se proyectaba su sombra.

…

_Vamos Ginny, ¿en verdad quieres que crea eso?_

…

Sólo escribo lo que vi. Una vez más se hacía acompañar del libro de pastas negras. Decidí esperar fuera de la biblioteca, no me apetecía fingir que estudiaba o leía. La verdad era que me comenzaba a entrar algo de duda…y si Luna tenía razón…HERMIONE, ¡DEJA DE SUSPIRAR FASTIDIADA!

Tardó en salir de la biblioteca. Anochecía cuando lo seguí, a mitad del camino se hizo claro que iba a los calabozos de Slytherin.

…

_Y aquí acaba la historia, supongo. _

…_._

No, es aquí donde se vuelve más extraña aún…

…

_No me dirás que pudiste entrar, seguirlo hasta su dormitorio y comprobar que tiene un ataúd por cama._

…

Exactamente eso

….

_¿Qué?_

…

No es la primera vez que estoy en los calabozos de Slytherin. El año pasado conseguí entrar junto con Neville para averiguar lo de la espada, ¿sabes?. Pero esta vez fue más sencillo. Malfoy se quedó estático frente a la pared por lo que me pareció varios minutos, creo que había olvidado su contraseña…

…

**La amnesia**

…

Gracias por apuntar lo obvio Luna, hasta que llegó otro chico que dijo la contraseña fue cuando Malfoy entró a su sala, algo le susurró al chico y éste se dio la media vuelta y decidió no entrar a la sala común de Slytherin después de todo. Lo más extraño es que Malfoy no cerró la pared detrás de él.

…

_¿Pensaste qué harías si te descubría?_

…

Claro, pero tenía la varita lista y además llevaba un paquete que me había dado Luna por la mañana en caso de necesitar protección. Malfoy nunca me había dado temor o me había intimidado, no iba a dejar que ésta fuera la primera vez.

…

¿Qué clase de paquete?

…

**¡Oh! Uno muy bonito, lo adorné con rabanitos.**

…

En un momento lo sabrás Hermione. Tiene que ver con el punto catorce de la lista. Lo seguí lo más cauta que pude. Esconderse en lo que es su sala común resulta sencillo, sus muebles son obscuros, pesados y grandes, además ser de estatura pequeña siempre me ha ayudado. Lo único que hice fue recogerme el cabello para que no llamara mucho la atención. Un encantamiento rápido para cambiar el color de mi túnica a uno incluso más obscuro.

…

_Por Merlín, eres peor que Harry y Ron juntos._

…

Fui con sigilo, nada me aseguraba que la sala se encontrara vacía pero decidí arriesgarme. Afortunadamente la sala estaba casi vacía sólo un par de Slytherins en el sillón principal que se besaban y unos de primer año que fingían estudiar mientras los veían besarse. Pero lo que realmente me ayudó es que la sala parecía estar llena de neblina. Aunque no lograba divisar a Malfoy.

…

**Los vampiros tienen la capacidad de convertirse en neblina o atraer mucha neblina**

…

_La historia va a terminar en que Malfoy es un vampiro, ¿cierto?_

…

Chicas, tranquilas. Malfoy no se había convertido en neblina, y aún es muy pronto para responder tu pregunta Hermione. Di de inmediato con la puertea de Malfoy.

…

_¿Cómo supiste que era de Malfoy?_

…

Porque fuera de su habitación tiene un letrero que dice "Habitación de D. Malfoy" y…

…

_Y porque de seguro tenía un ataúd por cama._

…

**Si hubiese tenido un ataúd lo más probable es que se encontrara en los calabozos y no en una habitación que es compartida. **

…

_Malfoy no comparte habitación Luna, me parece que es el único estudiante de Hogwarts que no comparte habitación. Nadie quería compartir con el por lo de ser mortífago. _

…

Hermione Jean Granger está al tanto de los rumores del colegio, eso sí es noticia. Pero no te sonrojes amiga, no tiene nada de malo querer estar enterada.

Draco estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados con brazos sobre el pecho, me pareció que dormía. No iba a pasar a la habitación, lo cierto es que algo me dio mala espina pero escuché que pisadas cerca de la habitación, el único lugar seguro para esconderme era adentro. No lo pensé más, entré y cerré la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

…

_No me gusta hacia donde se dirige esto. _

…

A mí tampoco me hacía gracia alguna. De repente vi lo obvio, me había quedado sin ideas y ahora no sabía cómo comprobar si él era vampiro. Pegué el oído a la puerta esperando a que se fueran las pisadas y voces para poder salir de nuevo; mientras tomé la varita y rogaba que Malfoy no despertara. Cuando lo miré fue cuando me alarmé al ver que parecía no respirar.

…

**Los vampiros no respiran.**

…

Lo miré creo que por medio minuto, su pecho no subía ni bajaba. Entonces Malfoy despertó, tenía los ojos inyectados se sangre.

-Weasley- dijo Malfoy, no parecía sorprendido de verme ahí, aunque el que me reconociera me hacía descartar la amnesia

-Malfoy- respondí en automático, me sorprendió ver que no sacara su varita aunque yo tenía bien desenfundada la mía

-¿Me vas a decir por qué me has estado siguiendo durante todo el día?- me exigió, yo lo miré sorprendida

…

**Sentidos corporales hipersensibles.**

…

No di contestación, la pregunta me había tomado por desprevenida.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia mí. No sé por qué no lo ataqué.

-¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo durante todo el día?- preguntó una vez más, yo abrí la boca como pez fuera del agua

-Por qué creo ocultas algo- le dije sin bajar la varita, ya lo tenía a un paso de distancia

-Eres pésima espía Weasley, peor que cuando Potter me seguía constantemente.

….

_Debes reconocer que no fuiste exactamente discreta._

…

¿Cómo dices?, me siento ofendida.

…

_La verdad es que yo te vi cuando lo ibas siguiendo por el lago, no ibas exactamente oculta entre los árboles y no te podías fiar que Sally Anne no le hubiese dicho nada._

…

Detalles insignificantes. Palabras más o palabras menos, Malfoy exigió saber de qué se le acusaba esta vez de ocultar

No sé qué mosca me picó pero en ese momento solté la varita y tomé el paquete que me había dado Luna.

…

_¿Me van a decir de una vez por todas que tiene ese condenado paquete?_

…_._

Es una estaca de madera. El último punto se refería a que los vampiros pueden ser asesinados con una estaca de madera.

…

_¡Ginny Weasley! ¿Estás diciendo que atacaste a Malfoy con una estaca de madera?_

…

Tranquilízate Hermione, creo que el profesor cada vez voltea más y más hacia nuestra dirección. La respuesta de Malfoy no fue lo que te se hubiese imaginado.

Malfoy retrocedió. Se podía leer el miedo en su mirada.

-¿Qué haces con eso?- me preguntó alarmado

-¿Así que es cierto?- respondí a su pregunta con otra pregunta porque estaba impactada de ver su reacción

-Me has estado siguiendo todo el día porque crees que soy un vampiro- dijo sin dejar de retroceder. Sólo atiné a asentir torpemente.

-Nadie te va a creer

Las imágenes de las cosas que había visto a lo largo del día que había hecho o que había dejado de hacer acudieron a mi cabeza. Era verdad, nadie me iba a creer.

….

**Yo si te creo. Te creería aunque no hubieras tenido ni una prueba.**

…

Gracias Luna. Pero para llevar pruebas sólo había dos maneras de que creyeran Malfoy era un vampiro.

…

_¿Clavándole la estaca y matándolo o dejando que te chupara la sangre?_

…

Así es, eran los únicos puntos de la lista que faltaban y los que podían ser los más concluyentes. Malfoy no sé cómo, supo los puntos.

-La única manera de que te crean es matándome o dejando que te succione la sangre- me aseguró Malfoy

Se me heló la sangre, ¿cómo sabía eso Malfoy?

No tenía mucho donde escoger, no es que me fuera a convertir en Ginny la caza vampiros, porque si resultaba que no era un vampiro no creo que McGonagoll pasara por alto que había apuñalado a un estudiante.

-De acuerdo Malfoy- le dije con voz segura- lo mejor será que me vaya y olvidemos esto

Así que tomé mi varita, bajé la estaca y salí de su habitación lo más rápido que puede. Y ahora me siento como una tonta por todo, le conté a Luna lo sucedido y opina que llevar el collar de ajos es lo más sensato.

….

_Ginny, ¿aquí acaba tu relato? ¿Y entonces ahora usas el collar de ajos porque temes que Malfoy es un vampiro de verdad?_

….

Más vale prevenir.

* * *

-Señorita Weasley, Señorita Granger. Hagan el favor de entregarme ese pergamino- declara el profesor desde lo alto. Antes de que Hermione, Ginny o Luna logren ocultar el pergamino el profesor lo confisca.

El profesor desaparece el pergamino en un movimiento de varita. Al menos no lo ha leído, piensa Hermione aliviada. Con eso dan por finalizada su conversación a cerca de vampiros, o al menos eso espera la castaña.

Cinco minutos después la clase termina. Luna le dirige una mirada de complicidad a Ginny y sale del salón con aire soñador.

Hermione se entretiene más de lo común guardando sus pergaminos y tinta.

-Hace tres días en la mesa de Slytherin se sirvieron calabazas descompuestas- dice Hermione- media casa se quejó de dolor de estómago, vómito e insomnio, eso explica el aspecto de Malfoy y el que Sally-Anne insistiera en que comiera, lo de no querer ser arrojado al lago creo que no necesita explicación racional

Ginny asiente, se encuentra asombrada de que Hermione no haya dicho nada frente a Luna. Está segura de en que a cierto nivel a Hermione le comienzan a gustar las historias de Luna.

-Ginny, en verdad no crees que Malfoy sea un vampiro- declara convencida- Pero es lindo que le siguieras el juego a Luna con la lista, la persecución y los collares de ajo

Ginny no sabe qué responderle a su amiga, durante unos minutos del domingo en verdad estuvo convencida que algo raro ocurría con Malfoy pero lo cierto es que no le ha contado la otra parte de la historia. Lo hará algún día, pero no hoy.

-Creo que iré a escribirle a Ron, ya he olvidado si quiera por qué hemos peleado- dice Hermione mientras se echa la mochila al hombro y sale del salón

Ginny se dirige a a la torre de Gryffindor pero hace una parada por los lavabos del segundo piso. Se detiene frente al espejo y se quita el condenado collar de ajos. Una mancha color púrpura se asoma justo a entre su cuello y su clavícula. Puede jurar que ve los dientes de Malfoy bajo la piel, pero bien puede ser ilusión óptica. En los próximos días se podrá más obscura antes de desvanecerse.

En esos momentos si hubiese tenido un pergamino en el cual compartir la historia a sus amigas hubiese escrito lo siguiente:

-La única manera de que te crean es matándome o dejando que te succione la sangre y lleves pruebas- le aseguró Malfoy

No tenía mucho donde escoger, si resultaba que no era un vampiro no creo que McGonagoll pasara por alto que había apuñalado a un estudiante. En aquellos momentos yo no creía realmente que él fuera vampiro, sólo quería tomarme el pelo.

-De acuerdo Malfoy- le dije con voz segura, bajé la estaca y me descubrí el cuello- succióname toda la sangre que puedas

Ahora pienso que fue algo estúpido, pero no dejaría que Malfoy ganara la batalla. Juro que una mueca de incredulidad se asomó por su rostro pero de inmediato rió y sus colmillos brillaron. Así como había retrocedido ante la estaca, de la misma manera rápidamente ya estaba ante mí. Quise retroceder pero fue demasiado tarde, me tomó por la espalda y con fuerza me atrajo hacia él. Cerré y apreté los ojos y sentí como se tensaba mi cuerpo. Rogaba que no me fuera a doler mucho.

Sentí cuando colocó sus labios sobre mi piel. Me recorrió un escalofrío muy singular, no era de excitación, era miedo. Después sus labios se abrieron, sentí su aliento sobre mi cuello. Estuve a punto de desmallarme. Sentí cuando comenzó a succionar y mi piel comenzaba a partirse.

El movimiento de sus labios era compaginado a mi respiración. Succionaba cada vez con más fuerza. Su lengua comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, abrí los ojos. Malfoy seguía chupando mi cuello, pero ahí sucedía algo raro...

No sentía que saliera sangre, no olía a sangre, no me estaba doliendo.

-¡Un momento!- dije en lo que mis neuronas comenzaban a ponerse en funcionamiento de nueva cuenta, mis piernas se habían ido abriendo poco a poco y mi cadera se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia la cadera de Malfoy, aquello no podía estar pasando, un segundo más y mis piernas se abrirían en automático.

Luché un poco para soltarme de él, pero él tampoco opuso mucha resistencia. Nos miramos. Me había dejado marcado un vulgar chupetón (**).

-Malfoy, tú no eres un vampiro- dije mientras él comenzaba reír, me lleve la mano al cuello justo donde Malfoy había clavado "sus colmillos"

Él rebuscó en su túnica y sacó un pedazo de pergamino arrugado.

-Para tu amiga la lunática- dijo mientras me aventaba el pergamino. Lo tomé, era la primera conversación entre Luna, Hermione y yo en clase donde debatimos si era vampiro o no, alguna debió tirarlo y Malfoy lo encontró.

-Deja de acosarme Weasley- ordenó Malfoy- De todas las creaturas ser un vampiro es la que menos me agrada, es demasiado muggle.

Malfoy me hizo enfadar.

Le solté una patada en las espinillas, antes de lanzarle un buen conjuro de moco-murcielagos. El desgraciado aún se reía. También lo amenacé con patearle las gónadas para asegurarme que jamás me recordaría el incidente. Dejó de reír.

Ginny volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Se volvió a colocar el collar de ajos, comenzaba a apestar demasiado pero aún no era temporada de usar bufandas, un collar de ajos levantaba menos sospechas.

Tendría que ir y contar la verdadera historia a Luna y Hermione.

* * *

-La chica Weasley es bastante astuta- dice Sally Anne mientras se mira en el espejo tratando de cubrir con maquillaje las últimas marcas rojas que le ha dejado Draco Malfoy sobre el cuello

-No lo suficiente- sentencia Malfoy mientras agradece el por fin haber comido

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

**No sé si todos estén familiarizados con el término "chupetón", es inglés es hickey. Pero bueno, es el famoso moretón, cardenal, etc. que deja la succión que hacen los labios contra la piel porque se rompen los vasos capilares.

¡Wow! No puedo creer que por fin haya podido terminar esto. Cosas curiosas ocurrieron con este fic: lo comencé a hacer después de haber leído el primer libro de Twilight y uno que se llama Where the rainbow ends de Cecelia Ahern (escrita en epístolas, recomendable si te gusta la lectura sencilla y romántica) de eso ya hace más de 4 años. No lo terminé antes porque me pasó como les pasa a todos los autores de fanfiction, de repente la real life interviene.

Primero, me ha costado mucho que quedara en epístolas. Siempre terminaba escribiendo diálogos en vez de notas. Lo he revisado varias veces y es lo mejor que he podido hacer.

Aunque pasaron años, siempre supe como acababa, siempre supe que lo que ocultaba Ginny era un enorme chupetón, que Luna está loca pero no tan loca. Ocurrió algo gracioso con el punto 14 de la lista, yo no me acordaba cuál era, sabía que los puntos los había sacado de la wikipedia (no soy fan de los vampiros y no sabía donde más buscar), me volví a releer la descripción de vampiros en wikipedia (tiene la misma información, por lo visto no actualizan seguido jaja) y nada que me acordaba del catorceavo punto. Decidí que lo iba a inventar en el camino, pero de repente RECORDÉ CUÁL ERA EL PUNTO! Me acordé que era la estaca y que Ginny lo iba a atacar con la estaca y ese ataque generaba el chupetón.

Del por qué Hermione y Ron estaban enojados, jamás lo supe. Habrá sido alguna tontería digna de ellos.

Estoy considerando escribir un epílogo, así que acepto ideas y sugerencias.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
